Camp Hot Hands!
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: Ino and Itachi go camping but sudden rainfall ruins their hike. Since they didn't get to set up two tents they end up sharing one. Quick, lemony one-shot, pure and simple.


**This is what happens when Miss Jade**

**wants ****quick smut! Just a short little thing I wrote on**

**her request, hope you enjoy!**

**And don't mock my title! I suck at titles XD **

**Camp Hot Hands**

Itachi unzipped the opening of the small, green tent. He pressed Ino's back with his hand, guiding her inside. It was around 8 o'clock at night and the rain was coming down in buckets. They'd only managed to set up one tent by the time Hidan and Deidara decided they wanted to drag everyone into the mountains to check out the view.

That weekend Itachi, Ino, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori all decided to go on a camping trip. Since Ino loved nature, and she had five guards from anything that might attack them, she accepted the boys' invitation to go. Sadly, she wasn't very tent-savvy, so when the rain started pouring she was forced to share a tent with her close friend, Itachi.

The two managed to fit well inside the medium sized tent until the discomfort quickly set in. They'd been out I the rain for at least twenty minutes and their clothes were soaked. Ino blushed as she finally mustered up the strength to ask "the big question."

"Itachi…?" The young man turned to look at her. She continued, "Would you mind turning around so I can get out of these clothes?" she asked. He was one of her best friends, but he wasn't a girl so stripping in front of him was a definite no.

Itachi smirked at the question, "sure you don't want me to help?" he asked playfully. Her face darkened further.

"Itachi…!" she said, looking down and twiddling her thumbs. His smirk widened a bit as he turned around to sit facing the other wall of the tent. He gave her a light wave, signaling that it was okay for her to strip.

The girl turned around as well, completely embarrassed, as she began pulling her wet red, long sleeve shirt over her head. She folded it neatly and placed it to the side. She unbuttoned her jean shorts and lay down as quietly as possible. She looked down and slowly tried to pull the shorts off, trying to make as little noise as possible. Her concentration was broken when she noticed Itachi now lying right next to her.

"I-I-Itachi!" she stuttered out, attempting to pull up her shorts, currently around her knees, back up with one hand and covering her near naked chest with the other. Itachi grabbed the hand at the waist of her shorts, stilling it and breathing shallowly in her ear.

"I told you I could help," he whispered, pulling the shorts down and off. The girl's eyes widened and her face matched the color of a tomato.

"I-Itachi! W-what are y-you doing?" she almost yelled, nearly crying from embarrassment. Itachi chuckled a bit and moved his leg over hers, comfortably positioning himself above the half naked girl. She frantically attempted to cover herself as he sat up and eyed her delicate form.

"I-Itachi! This… This isn't funny…" she said, looking away from him. "come on, please…?"

The Uchiha chuckled and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her body and pinning them on either side of her head. He leaned down until his face was a breath away from hers.

"Please stop what?" he asked, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her neck, causing her to gasp. He nipped at the same spot a few more times before kissing it again and trailing the kisses lower. Ino choked on her breath and bit her lip.

"Itachi… This… Isn't… Something that friends do…" she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. Itachi smirked into the crook of her neck.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, enjoying the response he was receiving. He backed away a bit to get a clear view of her face; she was still blushing. "Well?" he asked again.

"Well, friends just… don't do this…"

"Are you saying that because you're a virgin?" he asked, face now void of emotion. The girl's eyes widened uncontrollably.

"W-w-w-w-what?" she asked, almost sweating. As the young man continued to stare at her she found herself unable to formulate sentences, so she was reduced to a stuttering, incoherent whisper.

Itachi's smirk returned. He released her wrists and let his hands roam her sides, his left reaching down to her thigh and lifting her knee up to meet his hip. The girl grabbed his shoulders, pushing on them in an attempt to get away. However, his strength far overpowered hers and he leaned down and kissed her chest. She looked down at him, the embarrassment creating a horrified expression on her face.

"I-Itachi! No, get off…" and he did. The young man sat up, an emotionless look on his face. The girl sighed in relief, happy it was over. But, then, of course, Itachi surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, legs on either side of him. He pressed their bodies together and captured her lips in a kiss. The girl made a surprised sound, hands, once again, pushing on his shoulders. By the time they parted she knew her face couldn't get much hotter.

"I-Itachi! We shouldn't be doing this…" she sighed, feeling herself weaken as Itachi's hands roamed her body. They practically burned her; there was a soothing element to the touch. The blonde's hands shook lightly as Itachi began trailing kisses down her neck once more. When the girl finally relaxed he stealthily unhooked her bra, being careful as to remove it gently. His efforts to keep her relaxed were in vain as she began freaking out once more.

"H-hey! What are you-?" she backed up just enough for him to successfully pull her bra off. Just then the impossible became possible as even more blood managed to rush to her face. She covered her chest as quickly as possible as Itachi examined her bra tag.

"Hmm, C-cup. Nice…" he tossed the bra to the side and laid her back down. The girl pushed on his chest with her elbows, panicking.

"I-Itachi, stop…! What are you doing…?" she asked, her voice getting weaker and weaker with every hot kiss he planted on her skin. The young man smirked.

"You haven't figured it out yet? My my, you're smarter than this, Ino," he commented, obviously amused by her obliviousness. The girl's silence was her only response, so he decided to indulge her with an answer. He came up and kissed her ear.

"How about I show you my exact target, eh?" he chuckled before pressing his fingers against Ino's private. The girl gasped, closing her eyes. He massaged her for a bit, reveling in the whimpers that escaped from the back of her throat. He soon dipped his fingers into the waist of her panties and pulled down, evoking protest from the blonde.

"W-wait! No, you can't!" she begged, completely freaking out. The young man ignored her, yanking the cloth from her legs and accomplishing the reveal of her entire body. The girl covered herself.

"Don't look! This is terrible…" she said, her face still beet red.

"On the contrary," Itachi smirked, "it's damn hot." He kneeled between her legs and peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He leaned down and pressed himself between her legs, getting another great sound from the younger. His smirk seemed to broaden as he swiftly unzipped his loose, black jeans and pulled his length out of his pants. He sat up and grabbed her hips, sliding her down to meet him.

The blonde immediately flung her hands out to meet his torso, trying to push him away.

"Itachi, no! We shouldn't do this! We're not even married…"

"But we're in love aren't we?" he replied.

He took advantage of the stunned moment the girl was having to quickly begin sinking the head of his cock into her. When Ino snapped back to reality she fisted the floor of the tent, throwing her head back.

"Ahh..!"

Itachi continued to inch his way in, thoroughly enjoying her tightness. He could practically feel her heart beat by the time he'd sunken all the way in. He quickly started to move, not allowing Ino any time to adjust to the feeling and letting her scream to her heart's content. He started out slow and steadily increased his speed. He slid his hands under her knees and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure you're a virgin? 'Cause most wouldn't take me in this easily," he said smugly. All the girls he'd ever been with would always comment that his dick was too big and he quite enjoyed it. The screaming girl replied between her loud, choked sounds.

"It wasn't… Ahh! It wasn't easy! Ahh, I- nngh… You're t-tearing me apart! Oh God…!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his as he continued to thrust into her. Itachi groaned, moving his hands up to her waist and lifting her, sitting back up to set her back on his lap.

"Move your hips" he breathed into her ear and she did as she was told. She moved her hips in circles, her body quivering on top of him. Itachi grabbed the underside of the blonde's thighs and moved her up and down, slamming her on to his cock relentlessly as she continued to rotate her hips.

"Ahh fuck," he groaned out, his movements becoming more erratic. Each time he moved into the girl he felt her walls clench around him. Her arms squeezed him, fingers entwining in his hair, her small voice making high pitched whimpers and half screams until her body froze, her jaw hanging open. There were splashes of color as stars sparkled behind her eyelids, every nerve in her body sounding off at the same time.

Itachi came inside her, the vice like grip on his cock milking him of everything he had. When his body finally relaxed, he smirked and brought his lips to Ino's ear, kissing it.

"You're mine now."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, Itachi, it's time to wake up," Ino said quietly, trailing a hand over his face. He quickly moved to hold it, attempting to open his eyes.

"Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. The girl smiled and laid her head on his chest. He glanced down at her then closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, voice lacking any real emotion.

"Well, something's been bothering me."

"What is it?" he asked, continuing to massage his eyes.

"Well, last night you said we were in love…"

"Yea…?"

"So… you love me?"

"No."

"Huh?" she asked, confused. She sat up to look him in the face, but he was still rubbing his eyes.

"YOU'RE in love, not me," he answered. Ino's mouth moved wordlessly until she finally managed a sentence.

"B-but you took my virginity…!"

"Good thing you love me then, huh?"

"That's not the point…"

"Look," Itachi interrupted, bringing his face close to hers, "you matter to me, all right?" he said, then kissed her roughly. Ino's frazzled mind was, somehow, calmed by the kiss. When they parted she sighed and laid her head back on his chest.

"That's… good enough."

**FIN**


End file.
